For example, a conventional plasma display device is comprised of, as shown in FIG. 12, a plasma display panel 110, an X electrode drive circuit 120 for driving a plurality of X electrodes of the plasma display panel 110, a Y electrode drive circuit 130 for driving a plurality of Y electrodes thereof, an address electrode drive circuit 140 for driving a plurality of address electrodes thereof, a scan circuit 150 for scanning a plurality of Y electrodes thereof, and others. In such a structure, each X electrode and the X electrode drive circuit 120, and each Y electrode and the Y electrode drive circuit 130 in the plasma display panel 110 are electrically connected through connecting means 160 and 170 such as a printed board and flexible substrate, respectively.
More specifically, the connection between each X electrode of the plasma display panel 110 and the X electrode drive circuit 120 will be described as an example with reference to FIG. 13. Each X electrode of the plasma display panel 110 is connected to the X electrode drive circuit 120 through a printed board 161 and a flexible substrate 162. The X electrode drive circuit 120 and the printed board 161, and the printed board 161 and the flexible substrate 162 are connected via connectors 163 and 164, respectively, and a conductor of the flexible substrate 162 is connected to each X electrode of the plasma display panel 110 by thermocompression or the like. Further, an X electrode pattern 165 for connecting the connector 163 and the connectors 164 is formed on the printed board 161.
As a technology which focuses attention on a luminance difference between regions in a screen in such a plasma display device, a technology described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-284747 (Patent Document 1) is known.